Permission Granted
by Ausko
Summary: Are you perhaps saying: you need my permission?
1. Cold Truth

**Disclaimer: I do not own My Teen Romantic Comedy SNAFU or anything related to it. Based off episode 7 of season 2.**

 ***Update 5/17/2017: Chapter compressed to represent original first scene; final two chapters are going to be uploaded as one. Check my profile under 'Permission Granted' subtopic for a complete update.**

* * *

Looking back on it; I guess I really _did_ have a sort of twisted way of getting things done, didn't I? If that wasn't true, then would I be in this predicament I am right now? Would my relations be strained as they are now?

Mah, no use in thinking of it now, it's all in the past.

I place the final star-shaped paper decoration into the bin, "all, finished, huh?"

"Mm."

I glance over to Rumi as I see a small smile on her face, I couldn't help but internally smile. She almost reminded me of Komachi; I hope her exam studies were going well.

"Time to head back." I speak to no one in particular. Rumi snaps to attention once I start to stand.

"A-ano... thank yo-"

"The tree." I cut her off; I don't need her getting more attached than she already is, "they're probably still setting it up, why don't you go and help them?"

She looks to me in surprise and confusion, before slowly nodding, "ah… mm." I avoid eye contact as she gets up and walks away.

Even if my ways were considered twisted or unorthodox,I knew that I had at least saved _someone_. But even so, I still don't think that's enough to justify it, just something to help me ease my worries.

Before, I had a firm conviction of my own; but lately I've lost that conviction with a certain someone. What is my responsibility? I still don't know the answer to that question.

Still contemplating my life choices I wasn't fully aware of my surroundings, looking up I see that I was walking towards an escalator; a certain brown haired girl flashes before my eyes as I've stood in this very same spot, even so, just like fate would have it, _she_ arrived.

I take a moment to actually register it was really her, "yo."

"Good evening."

* * *

That certain someone was this very girl in front of me, someone I held in high regard. Who was she to me? A clubmate? An acquaintance? A rival? Perhaps a friend? She is the reason why I'm questioning my own methods; the reason why I've lost my conviction.

"Out shopping?" I start off once we make our way outside.

"Yes," she politely responds in that manner of speaking that is so easily recognized, "how about you? What are you doing out so late?"

"I had some things to take care of." I say noncommittally.

"I see."

A few moments of silence pass before she looks me in the eye, "you're helping out Isshiki-san, aren't you?"

"Well… yeah, not like I had much choice."

She finally turns towards me, taking a few steps closer, "you don't have to lie about it."

Why does this conversation feel so forced? Is this what has become of me? Of us? That small, forced smile, the extremely polite way she spoke, why? It's almost as if we're back to square one, back to being strangers again.

"I wasn't lying." I answer her honestly, "Komachi's exams really did play a part in it."

She lets out a defeated breath, "right. You didn't lie, I stand corrected. My apologies."

I wave her off casually, "I'm sorry for taking Isshiki's request upon myself."

She just slowly shakes her head, "it's nothing to apologize for. It's not like I can control what you do in your free time; nor do I have the right to have any say in it."

True, I guess you don't; no, for that would imply we actually held some sort significant relationship with one another; whether it be freinds or more. What she spoke was the truth, and nothing but the truth; yet why do I still have this bitter taste in my mouth? I grimace a bit, at that unpleasant thought.

"Or… are you perhaps saying," her voice knocks me out of my reverie, "that **you need my permission**?"

Those words stuck out to me, why? Why did my mind focus solely on those words? To need permission to go out late into the night, what does that imply?

"What if I did?" I answer, my mouth speaking before my brain had time to process that critical question.

She just gives me one of her tired smiles, looking towards the floor, "ridiculous."

As my mind catches up, I was expecting a more colorful response; something, anything. But no, there was no humor in her voice, no sense of friendly banter that we usually found ourselves doing, no. This was just musings of a stranger answering another stranger; there was no warmth nor coldness, just the plain truth.

I release a sigh of my own, "just thought I'd put it out there."

She shakes her once again, "mm-mm, no need to feel sorry; I'm sure Isshiki finds it more easier to deal with you." She pauses to look up towards the sky in wonder, "I'm sure you can resolve everything by yourself, just like how you always do."

She looks back to me once again, another one of those reserved smiles, "that's how it's always been."

Again, the truth; and nothing but the truth, at least to her. It is true that my old methods never did involve anyone else, it was always just me trying to accomplish the task as quickly and efficiently as I could; but in doing so, I paid the price. Why couldn't she see that what I did was out of necessity, not pleasure.

"That's not true; I've only done things alone because back then I was always alone. Aren't you the same way?"

Yes, are you not? That fateful day when we first met, were you not, too, alone, such as myself? I've come to terms with you being a certain someone to me; I found a connection with you that I haven't shared with any other.

She turns away from me, "no, I'm not like you. That's where you're wrong."

I feel a sense of betrayal at those words, "All I ever did was think that I could do anything - like I understood everything."

"Look Yukinoshita-" I try to stop her.

"Why don't you take some time off from the club?" She suddenly interrupts me with that reserved smile of hers, the smile without warmth nor coldness.

"If you're trying to look out for us, the club, then stop; you're wasting your time."

Take time off from the club? What, you want to kick me out or something? Revoke my status as a member?

"I'm not-

"No, you are." She cuts me off once again. "You always have, ever since that time."

At that sentence I'm recieved with an actual genuine smile, the same smiles I've grown so used to seeing at club.

"That's why-" she starts, but then quickly shakes her head and kills her train of thought, "you can stop forcing yourself now."

She drops her smile into a depressing one, I feel my heart get stuck in my throat, a sense of dread overcoming with the next sentence she's about to speak. I try my hardest to say something, anything!

Her mouth moves, but I hear no noise come from her mouth, my ears were ringing; my head spinning. But I could still read her lips.

'If this is all it takes to tear us apart… then maybe… maybe we weren't all that close to begin with.'

As I process those words my mind goes into a frantic state, trying desperately to catch up, "am I wrong?" She continues.

I go to answer her, but again, I feel the words get stuck in my throat; that depressing smile remaining on her face. Her eyes glisten in the light, as if she's about to cry at any moment.

She holds my gaze a little longer, taking in my features, probably for the last time, before she just closes her eyes with a content smile and brushes past me, "so… you don't have to bother showing up anymore."

Then… that's it? That's how it ends?

.

.

.

.

.

 **Don't fuck with me!**

I hear Yukinoshita stop dead in her tracks, I go to look towards the lack of noise as I see her surprised face turned towards me, silent tears streaming down her face.

"'Don't bother showing up anymore'? 'Aren't that close to begin with'? Are you a dumbass?" I seethe once again.

Her eyes widen at those words, "you think you're the only one struggling to keep up? You think that if I'm out of the picture that everything will go back to the way it's always been?!"

I take a deep breath to calm myself, "back to what, Yukinoshita? Back to me turning into my cynical loner self? Back to you aimlessly living day by day, with your family hanging over your head? Back to Yuigahama not being able to express her true self, to be stuck in the endless cycle of 'playing the role given to her'?!"

She wipes her tears furiously before standing her ground, "who knows?" She silently answers, that look of contempt I was so used to seeing, forming back on her face, "odds are, anything is better than the predicament we are in at the moment."

"You're just running away from the problem at hand, not solving it!" I argue.

This seems to be her emotional breaking point, " **then what do you want me to do?!** " She suddenly yells out, all her pent up emotions exploding out, fresh tears streaming down her face as her voice cracks slightly, "for over a year we've been together! The only friends I've ever had, slowly, but surely, I can see our relationship dying! Better to end if off on a goodnote than the eventual outbreak that will surely happen!"

"How the hell do you know what's going to happen?" I silently ask.

"I don't!" She screams again, "that's the point! I'm doing damage control _before_ it happens! If we, all of us… if we… never… talk…" She voice trembles with each word, as she recedes into herself, trying desperately to comfort herself by wrapping her arms around herself. She goes quiet for a brief moment, before looking back up to me with a wild look as tears are endlessly falling, "I would never forgive myself!"

At this point she covers her face with her hands as body is racked with sobs, dropping into a crouch. I feel a burning pain in my chest as well, all my fears and anxieties of losing these precious relationships come fully fleshed out. I choke a bit, from the sheer amount of emotion I was feeling as well as the amount displayed in front of me. Hearing Yukinoshita's sobs broke me down emotionally more than I ever imagined.

"T-That's why…" I feel my own voice crack a bit, "we should be talking about it like we are now; to lay our feelings on the table and clear up the misunderstanding rather than end it prematurely."

I take a few steps towards her crouched form before she springs from the floor onto me in a desperate manner, her sobs going to my coat. I instinctively wrap my arms around her as I rub her back soothingly, something I used to do with Komachi when she always came crying to me.

Eventually her sobs subside, and a rather mellow and awkward atmosphere soon follows. I feel Yukinoshita break away from me as she looks towards the floor in embarrassment, her eyes and face red from the recent events. She sniffles a bit, trying to recompose herself but still refuses to look me in the eye, "please… forgive me, how unladylike of me."

Even after all that, I still couldn't help but scoff; _that's_ the thing you're worried about? I just let out a sigh, "don't worry about it."

I see her give me a slight nod, her eyes still glued to the floor, "why don't we go somewhere warmer?" I call over my shoulder, as I make way towards our original destination. I knew the more I kept looking at her, or in general fussing over her, the more uncomfortable she'd get. So I did what any other great mind would do: a tactical retreat.


	2. Divulged Memories

**Before you call me a liar; check my profile or A/N at the bottom.**

 **Chapter one has been cut to the original content. Part two and three have been restored to it's original length as this chapter. Also chapter title, lol.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own My Teen Romantic Comedy or anything related to it. OOC-ness to be expected.**

 ****Also, new poll on my profile, so that'd be cool if you partake in it; if not, its whatever; thank you for your time.****

* * *

Honestly what was I thinking; saying all of that? Was it the right thing to do? Did I mess up our dynamic even more?

Questions upon questions flooded my mind. I thought that I'd be feeling a lot more anxious or, at the very least, embarrassed; but I didn't. No, what I felt was a sense of serenity. I was calm, more so than I've ever been these past few weeks. I guess… deep down, I knew. I knew that this 'club', no, that these people I've come to be acquainted with have resonated with me that no one else was able to. They were important, deep down I knew; I would just never admit it to them, much less myself.

But seeing this predicament I've gotten myself into, these… past few moments, they were the proverbial final nail in the coffin. It's weird, honestly. For most of my middle school, I'd even go as far as to say my whole first year too, I would've never of guessed I'd ever feel this type of way for another person, or people for that matter. It was all because of _her_.

"Thank you for the meal." Yukinoshita pipes up quietly as she holds a mug of hot tea, me with an overly sugared coffee.

I was shaken from my thoughts once I register her voice; one I've been so accustomed to hearing. However, today it was softer, more fragile. The icy and indifferent president I've grown so fond of, was nowhere to be seen. Instead, a girl was presented in front of me, one that seemed within my reach, not out of my league.

"Should I walk you home?" I comment as I sip at my coffee.

A bold statement to say the least. I'd of never asked that to any girl if this were the 'old' me. Again, I was still under the effect of that sense of tranquility that has become of me, my fears and anxieties disappearing along with it; all I knew was that I wanted to keep Yukinoshita in this coherent state. Watching her… no, it was too much. Never again

She looks up in surprise, her eyes still a bit puffy, but noticeably less red, "I-I think I would like that, thank you."

I just nod in response, continuing to drink my beverage as I look out the window watching the snow fall. I just hope I can circumvent this catastrophe with Yuigahama as well; but I even knew that was wishful thinking. Yukinoshita fears were legitimate, and if I wasn't so affected by these two, I probably would've been inclined to agree. Honestly I might of just let Yukinoshita walk away to be completely honest.

A few minutes of peaceful silence envelop us, I made sure not to give too much attention to Yukinoshita as she was still in the process of cleaning herself up. From years of being an observer, I knew that if a girl was going through a rough time, it was better to act like everything was normal and just wait until they were comfortable talking again. The last thing you want to do is fuss over them or make it into a bigger deal than it was; though… I guess this was a pretty big deal, but… Well, I'm sure we can hold off this particular conversation until a more appropriate time. It did involve Yuigahama as well, so the most logical thing to do would be to talk all together.

Suddenly I see Yukinoshita calm herself down and take a deep breath from her reflection in the window, she follows up with a polite, yet forced cough. I in turn, just glance towards her with my eyebrows raised.

"About what you said earlier, were you being serious?" She shyly asks.

Now, it wasn't everyday you saw flustered Yukinoshita; the way she constantly avoided eye contact but still steal quick glances, honestly it was pretty adorable. Was it getting hot in here?

"You're going to have to be a bit more specific."

She looks to me in embarrassment again as she looks off towards the ceiling while she speaks, "the whole you needing my permission, do you remember our conversation?."

I feel a slight redness to my cheeks once I see her face get set aflame as well, my mind in a state where I was capable of processing what that sentence implied. I mean… who wouldn't be embarrassed, if even slightly? New found tranquility or not, even _I_ knew that isn't something you should bring up so casually!

"M-More or less." I comment noncommittally. I wasn't exactly lying when I said those words, though I'd be damned if I was ever caught saying those words with a clear mind; it was a… 'in the heat of the moment' kind of thing, you know? Honestly, who even says that?

I see her cheeks get even more red, but a small smile creep onto her face, "then… you have permission to accompany me tonight."

Oh, okay yeah… I mean I guess that was normal.

…

…

WAIT WHAT?!

"Accompany?!" I yell out in surprise, she didn't mean…? No, no, there was no way she could mean-

"P-please wipe that perverted look off your face," She squeaks out in embarrassment, careful to keep her voice low to avoid bringing attention to us, "I fear for what you had in mind, so I will elaborate: you may come with me to finish up my shopping." She finishes with a sigh, almost as if it took all her courage to say that.

Oh… so that's what it was; no of course. There was no way she meant _that_.

"R-right." I comment as I avoid eye contact.

Recovering from her deep breaths, she looks towards me once again; an air of superiortiy dripping off her once again. The famous 'Ice Queen' was back it seems.

"Honestly, whatever goes through that stick skull of yours is truly deplorable; I must say that I am fearing for my chastity at the moment."

Oh? Was that how it is? Two can play at that game.

I feel my face tug into a slight smirk, "yeah? Weren't you the damn woman who asked me to 'accompany' you? Your choice of words could easily cause misunderstandings."

She just scoffs, but I see a newfound light in her eyes, the same happiness to them that was ever so present during our club's golden days. A look I haven't been able to see in weeks.

"My, shifting the blame to me for your rather perverted thoughts and carnal desires? That seems hardly logical."

"I never brought up anything even remotely close to sex-" I see her eyes go wide and blush at the word, "wasn't all of that you?"

She once again avoids my gaze and coughs slightly into her hand, "m-must you always be so blunt…"

I just roll my eyes, "don't start something you can't finish." And I give her a full-blown smirk.

She instantly recovers from her embarrassment and shoots me one of her trademark icy glares, and gets up quickly with her arms crossed, a childish 'hmph!' following. I retain my smile, even feeling it grow a bit as I get up as well to follow her, making sure to pay the bill for our drinks.

* * *

We soon found ourselves wandering around the shopping centre for around an hour, a few unpleasant memories springing up from a date with a certain brown haired girl. Honestly passing by the cinema and a few of the same shops were leaving a bad taste in my mouth. I feel Yukinoshita discreetly slightly bump into me as I ignore it, assuming it was accident. However after the third or fourth time, I look to her in questioning.

She keeps her eyes forward but acknowledges me though her peripheral, "is there something wrong? I'm not… boring you am I?"

Again, I look to her in surprise, even more so than before, but just slightly shake my head and give her a quiet smile. She may be pretty rigid and utterly hopeless when it comes to social standards, but if anything, she was keen on people's emotions and was rather sweet when she wanted to be. A thing I've noticed the more time I spent with her.

"No, it's not you, it's just… I guess this place is tied with a few bad memories of mine." I honestly respond. She looks towards me in silent wonder as I give her a reassuring smile, "so don't worry, it's not you. I'm actually enjoying myself."

She holds her gaze on me as I keep my eyes forward. It wasn't a lie, I _was_ enjoying the time I was spending with her, but this whole 'shopping' and 'walking' bit wasn't exactly a pastime I enjoy.

She suddenly bumps into my arm rather forcefully and were forced to stop, I give her an annoyed look, "could you stop tha-"

"The only way to remove a place of its unpleasant memories are to replace them with fond ones, correct?" She interrupts me, a child-like face gracing her features as she looks towards me as if I was some sort of parent with all the answers to her questions.

"I guess?" I hesitantly respond.

She nods to herself, turning away from me, seemingly in deep thought before she suddenly whips around in an instant startling me. What the hell is wrong with you Yukinoshita?

"Permission to hold my hand." She tones out casually, that same face akin to childlike wonder.

"Uh… what?" I ask confused. What kind of game was this girl trying to play? Ever since our 'talk' at the cafe, Yukinoshita has been more… hyperactive, or I guess childlike would be a fitting word. I've seen more emotions and out-of-character tendencies from this day than any other, almost as if… she was lowering her defenses around me.

She just sighs, with a noticeable red tint to her cheeks, "I give you permission to hold my hand." She elaborates.

I… still didn't really quite understand what she was trying to do here; wasn't I supposed to ask for her permission? Not her just giving it to me? That's literally what the word 'permission' implies!

"So, what? You want me to hold your hand or something?" I ask once again not really following her train of thought.

I see her puff out her cheeks and cross her arms with a 'hmph!' once again, a thing she usually did when she was obviously upset with me. She would always puff out her cheeks when she was either annoyed, or couldn't hold in her emotions.

"I gave you permission, you are to do what you will with it." She haughtily answers back; again this was the childlike side I've never seen to her that I was talking about. Honestly this girl's a handful, what a complete pain in the ass.

I just laugh a bit in my head when I see her pout and proceed to take her hand into my mine," better?" I comment.

She just smiles, "much better."

I, again, just scoff lightheartedly and give her a smile as well. Honestly, what a child…

* * *

We continue through the shopping centre without much thought or plan, we finished up both of our shopping awhile back, but neither of us seemed to want to actually leave this place. Again, we probably spent around two to three hours in this shopping centre. We weren't holding hands anymore as it was starting to lose its novelty, not to mention seeing Yukinoshita excitedly sprint away from me.

"Hikigaya-kun, look, look!" She yells out, breaking away from me.

"Oi! Don't go running off by yourself!" Honestly, what the hell was I? Her father?

As I make my way towards her and eventually come up to her, I see her in an animal adoption center as she hold a kitten within her arms. She aggressively snuggles with it as she rubs her face onto it like a mother-cat. I see the kitten mewl out in protest as it struggles within her hold, once she sees me she holds out kitten in wonderment before it pounces out of her hands and towards me. I instantly drop all of our bags and catch the kitten in my arms as it hisses at Yukinoshita.

"Mr. Kittymeow?" Yukinoshita squeaks out, her head turning to the side; you're not a damn cat! And what the hell did you just call it? What kind of name is that?!

"Mr. Kittymeow…?" I answer her back as the I tickle the belly of the small kitten in my arms. It responds by latching itself onto my finger and gently bites it with a smile(?) on its face.

"That is what I've named this adorable little one." Yukinoshita beams. As she goes near the kitten again it instantly stops its ministrations and goes into an aggressive stance and hisses once again at her, who in turn just gets a look of utter disbelief and hurt in her eyes.

I just sigh, honestly for someone who was so obsessed with cats, she sure didn't know how to treat one. Especially one so young as this one; he kind of reminded of Kamakura. I just hold the kitten up to look at me and give him a stern look, "now play nice Mr. Kittymeow-" I still can't believe I was calling him that, "-and you Yukinoshita," she instantly pipes up to look at me as she wipes tears from the corner of her eyes, "don't be so rough, okay?"

She eagerly nods like a child, and I place the kitten into her arms once again. The kitten, at first, struggles, but then relaxes once he sees Yukinoshita's face and her more gentle affections. Eventually she started to 'speak' to it as well.

"Nya~ nuya… Nya!" I leave them be for a few minutes as I just shake my head and smile a bit, honestly…

After a few more minutes I say it's about time we leave, but Yukinoshita just goes to puff her cheeks out again, and holds the cat away from me, as if I was going to snatch it out of her hands.

I just roll my eyes, "the place is closing soon Yukinoshita, we need to get going."

She just gives me a pout, and I feel myself crumbling a bit at her cute face and those pleading eyes. What a pain in the ass…

"Look, how about I introduce you to my cat someday? His name's Kamakura, he doesn't really do much though."

"B-but…"

"Unless you're going to buy your beloved kitten, you're going to have to put him down eventually."

I see Yukinoshita falter a bit before she reluctantly nods and brings the kitten back to its pen. Once we set it down, it looks up towards us and gets on its hind legs, mewling sadly at us. I'm going to be completely honest, even _I_ felt sad leaving him there.

I see Yukinoshita internally struggle as she hears it's calls, but eventually sighs and looks away sadly; guess it was time to leave. I give the small kitten one more rub on its head before I head out as well.

* * *

Once we get outside I still see Yukinoshita's crestfallen face and proceed to take her hand once again into mine. She gives a gentle squeeze back and we make our way towards her apartment complex. I guess… in a sense, we were dating?

"What're we going to tell Yuigahama?" I casually comment. I see Yukinoshita keep her crestfallen face, probably from it being on her mind as well.

"I'm not really sure, to be quite honest…" She bitterly tones out, "she is my best friend, it's not like I didn't know of her infatuations."

I always suspected that Yuigahama's kind nature had a bit of meaning behind it, but years of scorn and ridicule always brought me back to the conclusion that she was just 'a nice girl'; hearing it being confirmed sent a torrent of emotion through me. I stumble a bit, and Yukinoshita quickly goes to catch me, "are you alright, Hikigaya-kun? Whats wrong?"

I just clutch my forehead with my hand and slowly bring it down across my face, a way to try and clear my head, "nothing, I'm fine; it's just… Yuigahama… our situation is bad enough as it is, will this really be the end of the service club?"

Yukinoshita stays silent for a few moments, "I don't really know myself… It's why I was so… Hesitant to reciprocate your feelings."

I feel a darkness flash through my being as thousands of fears and anxieties flush my system, but I reign it back in, "and now…?"

She gives me a surprised look before catching onto what I was saying, "oh, please, don't take it the wrong way! It is true that I am hesitant about our newfound relationship, not only because of Yuigahama-san, but among other things. It just that-"

I go to cut her off as she speaks a mile a minute, rebalancing myself from the torrent of emotions, "it's fine, I understand."

She goes to step in front of me as she my face into her hands, forcing me to look at her, "no, you _don't_ understand; today was wonderful. I got to let out a lot of emotions that were bottling up inside me, to finally act upon my feelings instead of stowing them away, today has been wonderful…" She earnestly tells me, "please don't give me that look."

I just shake my head, and put on a smile, "like I said, it's fine, I understand. I was just caught up thinking about Yuigahama, really."

I see her let out a breath of relief, "...you can let go of my face now, Yukinoshita."

She instantly squeaks in embarrassment and goes to spout random nonsense and excuses before I just bring her into an embrace to cut off whatever she was saying. She squeaks once again and struggles within my hold before relenting and making herself comfortable.

"I didn't give you permission to do this…" She quietly speaks into my chest.

"Yeah? Well you can take it up with HR, write up a complaint and I'll get back to you on it." I speak slightly above her ear.

"No fair…" And she goes even deeper into my embrace, most likely to hid her embarrassment.

Eventually I found myself walking Yukinoshita back to her apartment complex all the way to her door. I felt a bit of sadness when we finally reached it. I was so used to her close proximity and warmth that I felt myself shiver a bit when she broke away from me. As she steps away from to unlock her door I call out to her.

"Is this where-?" I was about to say my goodbyes, but Yukinoshita just strides into her apartment without so much as a second look to me, leaving her door open. Was she… inviting me inside?

"Uhh… Yukinoshita?" I call out, no response. I just roll my eyes, are we really doing this again?

"Permission to enter?"

I see her comeback with a small smile on her face, "permission denied."

And with that she shuts and locks the door.

Heh, this woman…

"Don't I at least get a goodnight's kiss or something?" I call out jokingly before I hear the door unlock once more. I see Yukinoshita step out without her coat, just in a sweatshirt and jeans.

As she steps out she comes up to me and gives me a slight peck on the cheek, " _permission granted_." She whispers and gives me one final look before closing the door again.

* * *

 **"What happened to putting you foot down?"**

 **Yeah, whatever jackass; haha, no but seriously check the subtopic 'Permission Granted' on my profile to see what's up; I do update my profile, I wasn't lying!**

 **Anyways onto the subject matter, this is the original part 2 and 3; though part 3 has been cut; originally Hikigaya was supposed to enter the apartment but I thought it in distaste, so I kept it PG and fluffy.**

 **Thank you all for the very kind reviews; and the follows/favorites. This is for you guys who were left unsatisfied, like me, when I re-read it.**


End file.
